la vengeance de l'amour
by beautes-empoisonnees
Summary: Lucius a fait des siennes , elle a voulu faire parler la fille qui a ouvert le coeur de son fils . Drago ne le supporte pas et décide de la venger


La vengeance de l'amour Résumé : Draco se sent mal , son père a osé toucher à Ginny , il décide de la venger ...  
  
Draco serra les poings et s'assit sur le bord de son grand lit à baldaquin. Il laissa glisser ses tempes dans ses mains et soupira. Les deux perles qui scintillaient au centre de ses yeux tremblaient de rage, tandis que ses fines lèvres étaient pincées, comme pour retenir son désir de hurler ... Il jeta un regard à la silhouette allongée dans son lit. Tout en elle reflétait la grâce ... Son visage fin reposait avec tranquillité sur l'oreiller que l'une de ses mains menues crispaient alors que la jeune fille était plongée dans un sommeil intense. Un tapis de cheveux roux lui recouvrait une partie du visage, laissant émerger de la cascade rousse un petit nez fin qui en disait long sur la malice de la jeune fille ... Il serra une fois de plus les poings, il se vengerait ... Il surprit soudain son regard dans le miroir en face de lui. Il s'approcha du long miroir et posa sa main sur celle de son jumeau. Tout en lui , lui faisait penser à son père ... Ce regard froid et impénétrable , ce visage fermé et imperméable à toute émotion , ce front creusé d'une ride précoce lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils , ces lèvres pincées comme s'il reniflait de mépris . Ses yeux flamboyèrent dangereusement de rage, il ne serait jamais comme Lucius Tenebro Malfoy. À nouveau, il posa son regard sur l'ange plongé endormi dans ses draps. Son père avait osé touché à Virginia ... Son père avait osé touché à la seule raison qui le retenait de s'aventurer dans les profondeurs des ténèbres ... Son père avait osé enlever Ginny et la frapper, lui faire avouer des choses qui n'existaient pas, lui faire payer d'avoir appris à son fils à aimer, lui faire payer de respirer le même air que lui ... Draco a toujours haïs son père en silence, comment un être peut-il être aussi cruel et froid ? Il devrait le savoir, lui aussi ressemblait à ça . Son père avait déteint sur lui au fil des années et maintenant rien n'aurait pu le faire changer, pas même l'amour... Et pourtant , Virginia Weasley était parvenue à arracher une parcelle de sentiments à la paroi d'acier qui empêchait Drago d'éprouver des sentiments et cette petite parcelle lui avait ouvert des horizons nouveau , il avait appris à aimer ...Elle l'avait fait rire , avait deviné qu'il n'était pas un monstre , lui avait permis de s'amuser . Tout cela n'était-il pas interdit chez un Malefoy ? Il soupira et se rallongea au côté de sa bien aimée ... Elle était si fragile , qu'un unique toucher pouvait la briser ... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait encore l'aimer, lui , le fils du diable qui lui avait fait goûter à la douleur et à la haine , car pour la première fois , Ginny avait Haï quelqu'un ... Et pourtant , elle aimait Drago , elle aurait pu fuir , le repousser , le détester , au contraire , elle l'aimait d'avantage , un nouveau point commun s'ajoutait à celui de leur amour commun ... Il haïssait une même personne . Pourtant, Ginny ne voulait pas qu'il la venge ...  
  
Il n'avait pas pu la toucher, ni même la regarder pendant les jours qui avaient suivi la rencontre de Ginny et Lucius , il ne pouvait plus , il n'osait plus ...  
  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées fixant un point invisible au plafond, une main lui effleura la joue. Il détourna son regard et se plongea dans deux profondes émeraude, elle le regardait avec amour, il ne méritait pas un tel amour, pas après ce qu'avait fait son père. Son père ? Cette seule pensée rendait la vie injuste noire et immonde ... Il allait la venger malgré qu'elle voulait laisser une chance à Lucius , mais il le tuerait ...  
  
_ Dray, tu penses encore à ton père ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en posant son coude sur le matelas. _ Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas, il a détruit ta vie et la mienne par la même occasion ! répondit-il en criant. Ginny eu une lueur de peur dans le regard, furtif mais pas assez pour que Draco ne la voit pas. _ Désolé Ginny, murmura t-il. _ C'est rien Dray, je comprend ce que tu ressens, mais oublie le ! Fais le pour moi ! supplia t-elle. _ non, il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je ferais couler son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! _ Dray je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être comme lui ... _ De toute façon j'ai le même sang que lui qui coule dans mes veines, je suis comme lui, rien ne pourra le changer ... Pas même l'amour ! grogna-t- il en se levant brusquement. _ Tu n'es pas comme lui Draco, tu ne l'as jamais été ! _ Ginny , arrête ça , tu le sais très bien alors je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te mentir ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, alors éloignes-toi de moi ! _ Qu'importe le nom que tu portes, le sang qui coule dans tes veines, c'est toi que j'aime... articula t-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le lit et en attrapant Draco par le bras. Il se recula brusquement, il n'avait plus le regard doux qu'il lui réservait d'habitude , mais une lueur de détermination. On pouvait voir des flammes de rage dans son regard. De la haine et au fond de lui de la tristesse. _ Ginny, je voudrais que tu sortes de cette chambre et que tu n'y mettes plus jamais les pieds ! _ Mais je... Draco. _ Tu peux pas rester avec moi, il te fera encore du mal pour m'atteindre et ça je ne le veux pas. C'est impensable. _ Il doit bien être content ton père en ce moment, il doit bien rire... _ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _ Draco tu ne vois pas que c'est ça qu'il attend ! Il cherche à ce que tu t'éloignes de moi pour mieux t'atteindre ensuite ! Si la seule personne qui t'a fais découvrir qui tu étais et que tu pouvais aimer s'éloigne , tu seras encore plus facile à dompter, il arrivera à te ramener dans le camp de Voldemort... Et là plus personne ne pourras te ramener ! ... C'est ça que tu veux Draco ? _ Mais Ginny, je, si tu restes avec moi il te fera souffrir, ça sera pire pour moi que d'aller vers les ténèbres ! _ Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, conclut-elle en s'installant sur le bord du lit. _ Ginny n'insiste pas . _ Mais je n'insiste pas, j'ai décidé de rester là , à tes cotés, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant tandis que Ginny passait sa main dans ses fins cheveux blonds . _ Je t'aime Dray, _ Moi aussi, lui dit il avant de l'attraper par le cou et de l'entraîner vers lui pour un baiser des plus tendre.  
  
Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés et ils étaient toujours enlacés silencieusement. _ Ginny j'ai une faveur à te demander, commença t-il. _ Si c'est pour m'éloigner de toi, c'est hors de question ! le coupa t- elle. _ Juste le temps que j'en finisse avec mon père ! _ Draco je veux être à tes cotés dans cette lourde épreuve ! Il ne suffit pas de le tuer pour en finir ! _ Je sais . _ alors n'en parlons plus, je reste avec toi, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi ! _ Je t'aime tellement, si il t'arrivait quelque chose , je pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! Tu es la seule personne à avoir cru en moi, à m'avoir découvert, tu es le rayon de soleil qui n'a jamais voulu se lever durant ces longues années ! _ La preuve que si, lui susurra-t-elle en se pressant contre lui. _ Oui, il lui a fallu du temps mais il est quand même venu ! _ Pour ne plus jamais se coucher ! Il leva la tête, posa furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes et se leva. _ Bon , mon ange enflammée, faudrait que tu retournes dans ta salle commune ! _ Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ? _ 17 heures, répondit-il . _ Oh , déjà, murmura t-elle déçue avant de se lever à son tour. On se voit au bal ce soir alors !? Il lui fit un signe de tête pour réponse, l'emmena à la porte de sa salle commune et après un tendre baiser la laissa partir dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il referma la porte une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans un autre couloir et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers la cheminée. _ Manoir Malfoy, s'exclama t-il en faisant tomber de la poudre à cheminette dans le foyer . Une violente secousse le secoua et il arriva à destination, il pénétra dans le grand salon du manoir, celui où il a vécu tant d'années de souffrance, où un enfant écoulés de deux êtres abjectes a été conçu , destiné aux ténèbres, celui où Lucius Malfoy a détruit la vie de son fils à jamais ... Il s'arrêta dans le salon, repensant à Ginny. Il devait la venger. Jamais encore il n'avait aimé quelqu'un jusqu'à risquer sa vie . Il n'avait jamais aimé avant en fait ... S'avançant vers le bureau de son père d'un pas traînant mais ferme, de nombreux souvenirs se matérialisèrent dans son esprit. Lui bébé dans son berceau entouré par de nombreux Mangemorts, lui imitant Lucius à l'âge de 10 ans, lui caché derrière un mur de pierre , des larmes de rage dans les yeux , observant Lucius Malefoy assassinant froidement un innocent .. Lui se moquant du trio réunissant Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, lui avec son air à la Malfoy, lui avec une fille différente chaques nuits , lui dans les bras de Ginny... Soudain quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau , tous ses souvenirs se dissipèrent laissant une porte noir devant lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de signaler sa présence, il entra. _ Draco, mais que fais-tu là ? tu devrais être en cours ! Il marqua une pause et sourit . _ Oh à moins que tu ai compris que cela ne te servait à rien, que tu étais fait pour régner sur le monde des ténèbres ! car tu as le potentiel mon garçon , si seulement la rouquine n'était pas là pour te ramollir ... _ La ferme ! hurla Draco en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Lucius ne cilla pas , il considéra un instant le bras tendu de Draco et la longue baguette qu'il tenait fermement . _ Que fais tu Draco ? tu n'oserais quand même pas me tuer ? ricana-t-il , détachant lentement chaque syllabe . _ C'est ce qu'on verra.... Alors qu'un éclair de rage passait dans les yeux de Draco , un autre fusa de la baguette du jeune homme . L'endoloris était lancé ... Il aurait pu le tuer tout de suite , il était assez puissant , mais il tenait à lui faire regretter chaque seconde qui avait animé sa vie macabre . Mais le sort, ricocha, Lucius venait de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa doucement vers Draco . _ Tu va mourir père ! cracha draco , même si pour cela , je dois y laisser ma vie ... Lucius éclata d'un rire sarcastique avant de s'avancer vers Draco menaçant. _ Tu viens venger la petite rouquine je suppose ? siffla-t-il . _ La petite rouquine est la fille que j'aime ! répondit-il avec froideur.  
  
Lucius considéra son fils . _ Ne détruis pas ta vie pour une vermine qui te sert à prendre ton pied , fils , pour ça , tu as Parkinson , les Malefoy n'aime pas . Prend exemple sur moi et ta mère ! Soudain , Draco se jeta sur son père et porta ses mains à son cou ! Il hurla , lui cracha au visage et lui envoya des coups de genoux dans l'estomac . Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle ainsi de Ginny et de sa mère , il ne voulait plus voir son père cracher son venin sur le monde , il se dégoûtait lui même d'être le fils d'une vipère ! Sa rage était tellement intense , qu'il en négligeait sa baguette , seule ses mains lui semblaient convenables pour faire du mal à Lucius Tenebro Malefoy ! La violence de ses gestes avait fait baisser la garde de Lucius , dont la baguette gisait plus loin dans la pièce , il se laissa battre par son fils , son visage meurtri de coup , tandis qu'il se déplaçait progressivement sous son fils . Lorsqu'il l'attrapa , Draco fut projeté contre le mur .  
Drago fut projeté contre le mur . Ayant heurté une armure du bureau de son père , il vacilla et s'écroula , en reprenant doucement ses esprits , il se redressa et remarqua que son père se tenait devant lui . Lucius Malefoy , pour ses quarante ans , était encore un homme fort et puissant , cela se ressentait autant dans son physique que dans son caractère . Il s'approcha d'avantage de son fils , et le coinça contre le mur , d'un geste rapide il lui saisit le col et le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol . Drago suffoqua un instant tandis que Lucius rapprochait doucement son visage du sien , leur nez se touchèrent , Lucius émit un murmure presque inaudible ... Paniqué , Drago baladait ses mains sur les murs afin de chercher sa baguette qu'il ne tenait plus , ses mains ne tombaient que sur l'énorme armure , armée de la tête aux pieds . _ Tu mourras mon fils ... Il pointa sa baguette contre la gorge de Drago qui n'arrivait plus à rien respirer , l'air ne passant pas au delà du Pharynx . Lucius caressa ensuite le visage de son fils avec sa baguette puis ses lèvres remuèrent , tandis que les mains de Drago tombait sur quelques choses qui lui semblait utile . _ Avada ... Soudain , la situation dériva du pouvoir de Lucius , Drago se dégagea d'un violent coup d'épaule , jeta son père à terre et dégaina une longue épée de l'armure contre laquelle il avait été plaqué . Il poussa un long cri de rage et planta l'arme dans le corps de son père qui réprima un cri . La chemise immaculée de Lucius se tacha de rouge , qui s'étendait sur la poitrine de celui-ci . Lucius Malefoy était resté fier jusqu'à la dernière seconde ... Drago se retourna , jeta sur le corps de son père l'épée tachée de sang et s'approcha du foyer . De longue flamme orangée dansait sous ses yeux . il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans sa poche et la jeta dans les flammes . Elles prirent une teinte verte et il les regarda un instant briller . Dans son dos , son père suffoquait de douleur , il souleva l'épée de sa poitrine et jeta un regard haineux à son fils , lorsque celui-ci se retourna , il la jeta sur son fils , elle traversa le flanc de Drago et arracha un cri à Drago . Il l'ôta de sa chair et acheva son père , d'un nouveau coup de lame ... De ses dernières forces , il se jeta dans les flammes et eut le temps de remuer les lèvres pour prononcer « Poudlard » ... De ses dernières forces , il se jeta dans les flammes et eut le temps de remuer les lèvres pour prononcer « Poudlard » ... Il se jeta contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol et en serrant les énormes pierres du château , il traversa les couloirs de Poudlard , il longea les murs et parvint enfin à sa chambre . Il entra enfin dans sa chambre , il vit Ginny se lever et se jeter sur lui . _ Tu es vengée , murmura-t-il ... Il s'écroula , Ginny s'agenouilla et prit son visage entre ses doigts , l'embrassa , le visage noyé de larmes , elle le supplia de revenir , de ne pas laisser la mort l'emporter , de rester avec elle ... _ Vit ta vie Gin , Vit , profite de chaque seconde , mord dans la vie pour deux , vit pour moi ... Drago mourra dans ses bras , sous les pleurs et les Je t'aime de Ginny ... 


End file.
